The Rescue
by Panther-Girl0251
Summary: The two SPARTAN soldiers have arrived to come for the mission to protect the archaeology researcher from the planet they must protect him. They soon find out that the researcher is an old friend of theirs among humans.
1. Part 1

At the Year 2551

The man in a lab coat with red-dye short hair is on the monitor computer for the study of the strange ancient alien language which he deciphers for the while. At the outside of campus, it is protected by the military soldiers who are guarding the researchers from the enemy, the Covenant. But few civilian researchers and some soldiers notice the red sports car is by the campus. The civilians have thought it's strange, but the military soldiers and officers had known the vehicle. Rumors are spread all over that they have heard... about the two SPARTAN-3s are coming to defend the campus when their superiors have the intel about the Covenant are targeting the researchers.

"Why does Austin Martian brings the sports car?" One of researcher questioned.

"Who knows, Rick... He has the experience most of the life since the old friend of his gave the research to him," the professor shrugged.

The third researcher looks at him in the distance, "I wonder what got him ticked off?"

"All units! Incoming friendly on the warthog! The SPARTANs are here!"

The single Warthog has arrived on the campus when soldiers cleared their things to the ground and it stopped in the center. The first spartan is the black and purple-clad armored and recon helmet with blue visor, and the second spartan is the silver and purple-clad armored and recons helmet with a yellow visor. Their gear attachments are different and they have the same height than others. The captain came over to greet those two spartan when the super soldiers saluted him respectfully.

"Lieutenants, It has been a pleasure to meet you two," The captain greeted them.

"We came here as soon as possible, Captain. How is the head researcher been doing this discovery for progress?" First SPARTAN questioned.

The captain answered, "It's taking its time for our alien friend, he is still deciphering the ancient alien languages."

"Can we meet them?" Second SPARTAN asked.

The captain nods and lifts his arm up a bit in his midsection as he lets them through to meet the researcher in person. The head researcher just finishes deciphering this ancient alien language and move away from the comp. He turned around with the frown expression as his face revealed the middle-aged man with blue eyes.

"How was the research for the ancient alien language, Dr. Knock Out?" The captain asked.

He sighs softly, "Hardly, Captain, I was gonna tell you that I have finish deciphered it into my data slug." Soon he notices the two SPARTANs in shaped like females. "The SPARTANs has arrived when ONI sent them instead of UNSC," he grumbled.

"The UNSC requested them to send me and my sister to protect you and others, Doctor. We will make sure of it," The STARTAN responded. "I am Lieutenant Jr. Raine-B312 of the SPARTAN-3 Beta Company."

"I am 1st Lieutenant Shaine-D212 of the SPARTAN-3 Delta Company, at your service," Other SPARTAN replied.

"Now, we might have to abandon this campsite, Dr. Knock Out. The Covenant are on their way to receive your data, and worst of all they will discover your alien race," The captain says to him.

The doctor nodded and then... he disappeared as holographic images of the doctor. The red sports car starts the ignition from the outside of the tent. The few civilians and soldiers are preparing to evacuate the campsite and while the soldiers have put the detonation bomb in each of the areas. Raine-B312 told her sister to go with the Doctor when the Shaine-D212 is running to the red car and hop in the driver to wait for others to go the other location of rendezvous point in the farthest miles of the safe zone.

"I hope you don't ruin my plating, SPARTAN-D212. But I will make exceptions for you to fire back those Covies," the voice spoke as it came from a red sports car.

Shaine-D212 is smiling under her recon helmet and she said, "Knock Out, how come you have forgotten about me? The time we met in Triton-4 colony when I was a little child, and you called us 'youngling'. When my mother's guardian brought you over, don't you remember?"

"... Shaine. So that's means... you and your twin sister are here?" Knock Out spoked when Shaine removed her recon helmet and revealed her face of a long-haired girl with brown eyes who smiled faintly and her eyelids are wet into tears a bit.

"Good to see you again, red..."

The year of 2537 in Cybertron

The red Cybertronian mech has been sprinting to the corridor since the news report of a human colony, Triton-4 has been glassed in to the burning planet. He soon arrived to meet the femme who is speaking with a yellow mech with the red insignia on his chest.

"Knock Out? What seemed to be a problem?" The femme asked.

The red mech, Knock Out, is frowning at her, "Nightblade, we can't be idle for any longer! We have to speak with the council about this new threat! The Covenant is been perishing to those poor humans in each colony! Your human friend's progenitor, Yukiko, was... dead." He said sadly.

The femme, who is designation Nightblade, lower her helm in sadness and she was unable to protect her human friend's family member from the new threat. She may notice that Yukiko has two daughters after the son is missing. There is hope for those twins are safe.

"Knock Out, I may be lost track of Yukiko's son from those agents who took him. But we still find the twins, Raine and Shaine, they're might be alive in one of the transportation ships," she said and then she turned to the yellow mech who patted her shoulder plating.

"I can come along with you two, it's been the longest time since we have a rescue mission," the yellow mech smiled.

"Yeah, long time we were Team Prime for hundred years, Bumblebee," she smiled back.

The yellow mech who is designation Bumblebee since the few hundred years ago he and Nightblade have become conjunx endura after they finished the stages of Conjunx Ritus rituals and create the two younglings in each separate years. As topic aside, Nightblade and other two mechs are leaving to the human colony where the transportation ship take the surviving humans from Triton-4. The bots used the holomatter avatar to disguise as the drivers and went out to patrol the streets. Seeing the children who are orphans and some children had their own family. Asking the questions from civilians to search for the twins or either shows the pictures of them. It saddens to see every single child are sad and confused for their age. Even getting traumatizes by the Covenant platoon who slaughter the civilians.

Soon, Knock Out got one witness who seen the child called Raine who went to get food for her and sister. He drives slowly and sees the one girl in medium hair is walking around the sidewalk with the bag. He notified Nightblade and Bumblebee that he has found Raine, but no Shaine as he assumes she's somewhere. He stops at the side of the parallel parking and honks the horn at her who turned to the car.

"Raine, I'm here to take you and your sister to Nightblade. Come with me," Knock Out says to the child.

Youngest Raine seems to understand with the silent nod and she's about to walk up to Knock Out... unfortunately the two agents grab her quick and they begin to run off to the alley.

"Hey?! Let go of me!" Raine screamed.

"Raine!" Knock Out panicked and then he changed his t-cog to Cybertronian form and chase after those agents. Hearing her calling out Knock Out for help. "Nightblade, one of the agent took Raine! I'll get her back!" He spotted the black van and seeing Raine got drugged by the chloroform and passes out before the two agents shut their doors when it drove off. The red mech has almost reached to the van... but he runs into the trap when it activates the electricity. He falls into the ground and slowly passes out.

When Knock Out is slowly woken up and sees one of his colleagues who is checking him with the flashlight. Seeing it is First Aid, he told the assistant to tell Nightblade and Bumblebee to come in the room.

"Raine?! They took her! Those ONI are responsible for this! I just know it!" Knock Out exclaims.

Then Nightblade came in alone since Bumblebee went back to his duty. "How is he, First Aid?" She asked.

"He's recovering well from the electrical shock. Nothing fried his circuits," the young medic answered.

"I see... thanks for your help," Nightblade nods.

"It was those O.N.I., Nightblade. We should never trust them if those human is going to act like MECH!" Knock Out told her.

"I already contact the UEG advisor about this claim... but since we receive the notices from them that ONI has nothing to do with kidnapping the current child. We have no evidence since after we decipher your memory," Nightblade frowns a bit. "And... the other child, Shaine, has been disappeared without the trace. The witness saw the woman who takes her and went to the cab car," She looked down a bit, "I'm sorry, but it seems we failed to receive those kids from happening."

Knock Out clench his servo tightly, "So we just have to give up? We just made alliances with the humans."

"I know, Knock Out. But those humans have a vigilance when they step up against the threats... since their war hero, Shepard, made the best inspirations since he saved the galaxy," Nightblade said. "But... we must respect the humans who don't want us to involved in their problem."

Knock Out looks down a bit, "... This ain't fair..."

"I know. We may be felt invincible, but they cannot waste of our casualty-," She notes.

"THIS AIN'T FAIR, NIGHTBLADE!" He yelled as he sees Nightblade is surprised by his outburst.

The femme sighs and she is about to leave, "Go home, K.O. This isn't about the past we failed to save Arcee from the Airachnid... She may be behind the bars forever and she will not escape." She left the room as she leaves Knock Out in thoughts. Unaware of him that he's plotting his own plan to resume his search for twin human kids around the galaxy.

"No... I will never give up the mission..."

-End of Part 1-


	2. Part 2

In 2551

The SPARTAN-D212, Shaine, keeps throwing the frag grenade at the covenant ghosts who are tailing the red vehicle. It barely took out one but the other is shoot at the vehicle plating after Shaine went back in to take cover.

"Hey! Watch the paint!" Knock Out shouted.

Shaine takes out her battle rifle as she leans out and tried to aim her scoop at the ghost driver from the back. She finally takes out the driver from the ghost, but then... the sniper at the top canyon sees the vehicles in full speed. The Covenant next defense they've prepared the watchtower with Jackals(Kig-Yar) got their sniping weapon, a needle rifle, aimed at Shaine through the scope. It took a shot which it aimed at Shaine's right arm, causing her to welp and pull herself back inside. But it won't last when other SPARTAN, Raine-B312, took out the few snipers while running through in the other canyon. Then she throws the grenade at the Elites(Sangheili) and grunt(ung-goy) who are about to hop in the Covenant vehicle, she jumps over and took a Ghost when she starts driving to follow the red vehicle, then the exploded from behind her as taken out the scout unit.

Back to Shaine and Knock Out, she sees her hub inside her helmet that the shield generator is regained active. Sensing the mech is gotten worrying about her.

"Shaine, are you bleeding?" The red mech asked.

"No, I'm fine. That sniper almost about to take out my head back there. Luckily my shield is stable and I would be glad to be alive... I can't let any of us getting killed during the war," Shaine said as it cause Knock Out remembers what Nightblade use to say the same thing.

He speaks, "Do you know where the rendezvous point is located?"

Shaine lifts her left arm up and checks the tactical GPS and types it quickly, "We just have to follow this canyon that leads to the river, when we get there, it might be impossible to pass those Covenant last defense. It's risky to go there, but we needed to find the new route or else there won't be another one. The Covenant may possibly have the heavy artillery and heavy weapons."

"We'll have to take a chance for this. Whatever odds are impossible, we have to keep moving as quick as we can. I'll do the honor to assault those Covenant with the alpha team in their frontline defense, bravo team will be flank them in behind, and while you and other civilians include Dr. Knock Out drive passed them," Raine says in the commlink for the plan.

"It sounds suicide, Lieutenant. But you need a second person like Shaine-D212 to take out those Covenant Wraith," Captain said in comm link.

"Negative, Captain, I can do this," Raine disagreed.

"I can help her, Captain," Knock Out speaks through the commlink.

Shaine becomes surprised much, but Raine turned her head to Knock Out in vehicle mode. Knowing that Knock Out will risk his alien race's existence if he changed back to his normal form.

"Doctor, the UNSC will not risk your alien race's race. Your high council, citadel council, and our Earth's UEG president agreed that no alien species will ever involve-," the captain explained.

"There's one thing you have forgotten, Captain Roy," Raine responded. "The Prime has made additional option for any single alien species are getting involved in the mission, they are willing to help the human for research the artifact... and help us fight if troubles. That is the UEG, UNSC, System Alliance, Cybertron High Council and Autobot code in the book," Raine said.

Knock Out is surprised that Raine has knowledge of government politics, even he knows Raine wasn't her thing for politics.

"Very well, Lieutenant. The doctor will go with you while Shaine-D212 will cover the researchers after we signal them to keep moving," Captain says in the comm.

"Understood, Captain," Raine said as she looks at the red vehicle, "You can thank me later, Knock Out. When we reach the end of the canyon, Shaine and I will have to switch place," she said.

"Kind of little impressive for little fleshy human, but almost reminded of your... you know I'll keep it in mind," Knock Out replied while driving since he remembered that Raine has been angry much about the reason he knew.

In 2539 - In planet Cybertron

When Knock Out has done the investigation research of finding the twins since he asked a few of the humans in each other colony. He finds nothing but the dead end and back to square one. So the red mech has no other choice, but to go ask Nightblade for permission to get her memory data. It might help to get a lead on this searching. When he arrived at Nightblade's office and he noticed the door is still opened. Hearing the conversation inside the room, and he takes a peek and sees Nightblade is talking to the old human in the communication vid.

"Do you know anything about their birthmark, Nightblade?" The old woman asked.

"Not that I know of, Dr. Halsey. Yukiko hasn't mentioned anything about her children's birthmark," Nightblade answered.

The human, Dr. Halsey, sighs, "I discovered that one child, Shaine, has the birthmark on her back shoulder in the left side. And as for Raine, the birthmark is on the right side of her neck. You possibly know something by now that her husband is the true related to this... ancient alien artifact you were researching."

"I gave that up since that day during the war in Cybertron in many eons ago," She replied. "Now it's my turn... Do you happen to know where did you send Shaine to?" Nightblade asked.

"I was afraid that you were asking this. Shaine has been taken in when I set the transmitter in her hair tie ribbon," Dr. Halsey said. "The planet is located in Onyx at Zeta Doradus system," she added.

Suddenly, Nightblade hears the slam noises in the outside the corridor and she got up to walk over to check. Sees no one out there... but the dent on the wall she saw that.

"It seemed we've been spied by one bot who's been eavesdropping on us," she says.

Nightblade thinks over until she realizes, "Knock Out..." She said. "He is going to raid that facility."

"It would be best to let him go." Nightblade looks back at the vid. "He has to see the proof himself that Shaine and Raine are going to face the challenges... while Shaine gathering the intel for me. I can see how Xian sisters are becoming and they are willing to decipher what their father is giving them," Dr. Halsey said.

Nightblade sighs, "Guess I can't argue about those youngsters are growing up and learn the history of our alliances and the family history." She smiled a bit, "Yukiko's greatest progenitor has taught them well from me. That was many hundred years ago... when I become a family's guardian of Nayla Morrison."

In elsewhere at the Kaon city, Knock Out keeps driving on the road to the side and then he head over to the exhibition center. He arrived at the front entrance and stare at the top of the markings of the galaxy map. The memory of happiness in his flashback, he remembers the time when he becomes a partner with Arcee till he got the gift he found for Arcee. Met by his friend, Nightblade and Starscream, who come to visit him and notices what his planning... till the femme grab his shoulders with a smile.

'Go for it, Knock Out. This is what you've been waiting. I notice that you are doing the ritual of each step on each year. I'm sure Arcee would likely accept your gift.'

Until the nightmare, he has witnessed the loss of his dearest partner who is fighting against the archenemy, Arachnid and... her life has taken. Crying out to her name when he tried to struggles and coolant tears flowing down his faceplate. When the help arrived, Nightblade and other three secured the room and capture the spider femme. The swordwielder release Knock Out and takes him to the hospital from the hideout.

'Save her! Save Arcee, Nightblade! She might have time!'

In the next flashback, Knock Out is waited outside for Nightblade since he lost his only partner nor his love one. Overheard the conversation from the psychiatrist and chief medical Ratchet about the decision to find the way to heal his wounds without demanding his request to execute Airachnid for blind judgment. Soon Nightblade has an idea for him to find peace when Ratchet knows what she's about to do. The brief meeting is finished when the two mech leaves the room and soon he finally got called into the room.

'Knock Out, before you make demand the request again since it's been a hundred years... can you come with me to the trip to Triton-4 planet? There is something I wanted to put you in charge...'

Another flashback, the two bots in vehicle form arrived in the green field and parked in the front of the house. The female human in mid-30s, Yukiko Morrison-Xian, has come to the vehicles when two used the holomatter avatar. The two kids came out of the house and run over to Yukiko as the mech assume those twins are Yukiko's twin daughters.

'I, sure, don't mind my daughters will be protected by one of your trusted friends. Would it be temporary for this?'

'Yes, Knock Out... still hasn't gotten through his mind since the loss of our teammate. So that's why I placed him to be the temporary guardian of Raine and Shaine.'

Next time later, he was always coming over to pick up those fleshy children from school when Shaine is the only one who's behaving when entering in the passenger seat... but Raine decided to go walk back home instead. That almost frustrate him so he followed her where she's heading... until unexpected surprise, Raine has been beating up the human boy whom might be the bully and she's protecting the other kids in a different alien race.

'Get out of here! If you bring your stupid mean friends, I'll do the same again and again!'

The bully begins to run away from her and never bother the kids again. The kids who got saved by her say thank and walked away from her with the frightened face. Leaving the young girl alone in the playground. Soon Knock Out's holomatter came over to her and the two share talk about the things. Raine learns that Knock Out has lost his only dearest femme and Knock Out learns that Raine has always been angry about her father who left the home for no reason, but the child yelled at him for not understanding the lose the family members. But Knock Out does and he still has the precious item he gave to Arcee, Raine has gotten surprised and she apologized to him for his loss. The two rekindle their differences between them and Shaine is happy to see them as a good friend.

At the end of the flashback, Knock Out is inside the building and activates the space bridge when he coordinates the location to Onyx planet. He still has the item he kept it safe and looks at the portal that leads to the new location. He uses the t-cog to change to the ground vehicle and drive into the space bridge.

Back to 2551 years

At the highest of the mountain, the Xian sisters went to the lookout at the ledge since they are taking quick rest in a few minutes before the plan starts. Both SPARTANs used the helmet binoculars to view at the sight of frontline defense. Seeing the five Covenant Wriath vehicles, six watch tower with snipers, the few ghost riders, and worst... the six major rank Brute(Jiralhanae) and Elites in the field.

"Bunch of army in the heavy defense. The rendezvous is just behind that defense line..." Shaine says as she pointed her at the back of those Covenant outpost in many miles ahead.

"And we had 3 hours left before the rendezvous leaves the planet... this is our only chance to leave," Raine notes.

The heavy footstep walks up to them and kneels down on the ground to hide behind cover. The red mech speaks, "What about those guass cannons if Shaine modify and I would be scan the weapon if I sniped those wraiths?"

Shaine thinks over the Knock Out's idea, "That might work if it would take an hour for us two work together," she said.

"I tell the captain about it, I suggest start working now," Raine nods.

Both went out to the separate side and they start preparing for another few minutes before beginning the tactical plan.

End of Part 2=


	3. Final

In 2539

Knock Out got the binocular out and spotted the facility building at the little miles in the forest. He moves to the open field as he sees the human children in the area, seeing the children are in the training. Suddenly, he spotted the other group of kids are in the CQC training and witness the brutal combat of one on one of the other kid who is against... Raine. The red mech has found Rains and he moves to the next side of the fields and then he finally found another child, Shaine. The Xian sisters are now in the facility where those ONI created another training camp to make them as a SPARTAN soldier, but how can he get the twins out of the facility without getting detected by the security soldiers. In his thoughts, he had an idea of how to get to them, he may use the holomatter avatar technology but he knows that security will know about his color paint. As disgusted as sounds, he had no choice but to blend in the colors as UNSC vehicle camouflage.

"Hang in there, kids. I have an idea for a plan, " he thought when he crawled back to the cover.

In 2551 years...

The UNSC soldiers in each group are firing on all the scout units, the single SPARTAN Raine-B312 is fighting the Covenant major ranks warriors when the few of them tried to eliminate her. At the farthest in the top mountain, the red mech got the guass cannon since he scanned the modified anti-tank cannon gun into new hybrid cybertronian-human heavy sniper weapon. He sees the laser dotted line scope that Shaine gave it Raine for the target to Covenant Wraith, and he shoots the sniper cannon at the tank when the heavy vehicle destroyed. Soon the captain signal to another SPARTAN in the truck at last role when the vehicles made their chance to get moving.

"Go, go, go!" Captain ordered the drivers to keep moving forward, whilst Raine runs to the next Wraith location before she sees the ambusher unit came out from cover and fire their plasma.

Shaine is a passenger seat in the cabin and she aimed the laser pointer at the next Wraith who comes to the side, attempting to prepare for firing the plasma bolt at the evacuation vehicles. But the cannon shot through the tanks and then destroyed both two Wraith tanks.

"Good shot there, red. Just two more tanks we need to take them out while Raine had her time to take out that watchtower," Shaine gleamed underneath her helmet.

When Raine detonate the bombs since she did her thing to plant them in each of the watchtowers. It even takes care of the two of Wraith tanks out of the way when the derelict pieces landed on them.

Raine put her two fingers on the helmet's commlink micro-headset, "The two tanks are out. Step your pedal and head to the rendezvous point," she offered.

So the drivers did what she offers as they step their pedal in speed, whilst Knock Out is still up at the top mountain with his smug expression. The former medic is glad to work with the two SPARTAN soldiers in the mission and he's about to change his weapon to his servo. Unfortunately, he notices the large orb is headed to... Shaine's position in the truck and caused him to panic when he's few miles away.

"Shaine! Look out!" Knock Out warned the human in commlink.

The silver SPARTAN notices the light source is headed to her and yelled at the driver to move away quickly as he can. But it is too late, the blast has knocked out the truck over into the ditch. When Raine saw that at the hillside as she's about to hop on the Ghost, becoming shocked underneath her helmet. She screamed, "SHAINE!!"

Knock Out become shocked as well and kneel down into the ground, receiving a nightmare of the loss member in the Autobot. Just like he lost Breakdown, Arcee, and now his human friend Shaine from his life.

In the year of 2539

In the night time, the security alarm has been active when the guards are marching through the corridors to find the intruder. Knock Out's avatar is staying hidden in the other direction and begin to take young Shaine since he failed to find Raine in the quarter. He gripped her hand and escort the human child to the escape point.

"Stay close to me, Shaine," he murmured to the child.

"Knock Out, wait. You are risking your life if those people found out about this..." young Shaine worried about him.

"It doesn't matter... I won't let these people are going to do to you," The mech's avatar withered.

When they made it to the outside through the doorway and Shaine noticed the vehicle is right behind the fences to the hanger. Watching the vehicle start-up the engine and honks the horn to her. The image of the avatar disappeared, hearing Knock Out is calling her to come over and escape from the facility. As Shaine made the sad expression on her face and she walked calmly toward the fences. She looked down a bit at the ground.

"You have to go, Knock Out... I have to remain in this training," she urged sadly.

Knock Out would be shocked by this point that Shaine is staying and he couldn't understand why would she want to stay in the building.

Back to the year 2551

Raine tried to cut down the cabin to check her sister after she told Knock Out to stay put in the top mountain. She sees the soldier who is in the driver's seat as she assumed that he's dead. But she didn't see her sister inside until silver SPARTAN soldier crawled out of the ditch. Raine hears the groaning sound and turned to the source of it. In her relieved, Raine is glad that her sister is alive and hugs her quick.

"Goddamnit, Shaine! I thought I almost lost you!" Raine said with a stuttering breath.

"I'm okay, sis. I promised," her sister hug back in return for reassuring it.

At the mountaintop, Knock Out is about to cry for the loss of the friend. He doesn't know how to tell Nightblade about this tragic news.

"Knock Out! Shaine is alive! I knew she is alive and well," Raine responded to him in commlink.

The red mech becomes a surprise that Shaine's alive as he scopes at the sight of Raine helping her sister up who stood up. Shaine wave at him through the scopes. Knock Out is glad to see that human is okay, but he sees another one is coming toward their position. At the bottom, the Xian sister begins to run from the position and quickly head to the wreckage of the Wraith. Raine had a contact with the captain and told him about the Wraith, but he and others have been sitting attacked by the same Wraith, it somewhere at the outside of their outpost.

"Wherever that Wraith is located, we have to take that out pronto!" Shaine asserted.

"Knock Out, do you have a visual on that?" Raine inquired.

"Unfortunately, no, I have to move to the side and find the source of it," he spoke up to her in commlink whilst he is in vehicle mode and drives to the other side of the position.

Raine groaned, "Damn..."

When Shaine checks the radar map and she caught a glimpse of the enemy in the map radar in the hub. "The Covenant scouts are headed to the captain's position in the forest. One of us has to go help them before they find them and gives the Wraith to fire at their position," Shaine examined.

"I'll take care of the scouts while you find the Wraith's location and use the laser pointer so Knock Out can take it down," Raine planned.

Shaine shakes her head in disapproval, "No, sis. Let me do it. I can do this if you can just give me a chance."

"Negative, Shaine. You have to go to find a Wraith and used the laser pointer to give Knock Out a target." Raine retorted.

Knowing their both shield generator has almost depleted the energy since her sister is fighting the Covenant platoon and Shaine almost gotten crashed in the truck but manage to be alive. Suddenly, Shaine hit her sister with the punch to her abdomen since she knows Raine's weak spot. She starts sprinting to find the Covenant scout before they find Captain and others. Whilst Raine got up and tried to stop her sister, but the plan must stick to it and she went out to go find the Wraith.

The silver SPARTAN keep moving through the forests while she followed the enemy's position in the radar so she begins to launch herself with the jump and then she kicks one of the Jackel that instantly kill it. The major Brute roared to order his unit to attack the SPARTAN, and the grunts and jackals opened fire their plasma weapon at her. When Shaine takes out her magnum pistol and returns fire at them. The weak aliens are easily wiped out but the major Brute becomes enraged when he goes berserk to attack her with the hands. At the Wraith's position, the elites have the target of the SPARTAN soldier who is fighting against the Brute so they prepared to launch the plasma cannon and fired up to the target. Whilst Shaine notices the cannon is coming to her position and quickly go to the cover. It barely destroyed the tree and damaged the brute's armored.

Raine found the source of the tank's cannon and she quickly runs to the location. Worrying her sister who is still taking care of that Brute. Until Shaine jumps over it after coming out of the cover and tackle the hairy enemy who is swinging around to struggle with the human. The Wraith is been recharged when it cools down the engine. It about to fires another plasma cannon over to Shaine's position, when Raine arrived at the Wraith's location and laser point at it. Soon Knock Out sees the target in his scope and fires at it. It is too late for Raine and Knock Out, the cannon shoots over to Shaine who is still trying to take out the Brute. Both of the bolts have destroyed the Wraith... and others in the same time. Knock Out gasped loudly to see that blast happen in the forest and Raine didn't want to admit that her sister is permanently dead.

In 2539

"... You and Nightblade made me and my sister inspired by that I learned the story of the past," young Shaine said.

The red mech has the avatar active who is standing by the fences, the face expression is surprised that Shaine is smiling.

"You always help the patients and you also involved in the mission with Nightblade when they need the medic in the team," she confessed. "So... that's why I have to stay in the facility and learned that past and I must keep moving forward for everyone including you and Nightblade. I want to help people who are endangered by the threat." She takes out the necklace and handed to him. "Here, take this."

Knock Out's avatar steps up close to the fence, "I can't, kid. You have to keep it to yourself," he declined her offer.

"But I wasn't asking to keep it. I need you to keep it safe for me. The necklace is my only cherish the memory that dad wanted me to keep it safe. It also got a musical tone when opened. Please?"

Knock Out's avatar chuckled, "Very well... I'll keep it safe, but I will someday meet you again." He takes the necklace in his hand.

A next day later, Knock Out has returned to his home planet Cybertron and he is going to meet Nightblade in her office. He soon arrived at the door and entered inside, seeing Nightblade is sorting out the reports from the Autobot HQ. He knocks the wall with his servo and sees her turned around.

"Welcome back, Knock Out. I thought you were at home for taking the time off from work," Nightblade informed of his absence.

"... Nightblade, about the study of this... Ancient alien for what Dr. Halsey mention. What did you know about it?" Knock Out inquired.

Nightblade knows that he listens all the little information from her and the human doctor. She responded, "The ancient alien is too foreign as I was researching the material I have curious about that the ancient prime discovered. The Light Energon crystal... It wasn't found in the Cybertron, but another planet where we never establish that location in the star system. Same goes my sword I have forged it with that material is rare alloy. But I gave up that research and I couldn't get time with it."

Knock Out thought over this and he wonders if he can take the time to research that ancient alien history. "Maybe I can take your place, Nightly. I want to help the humans to stop the war. The UEG and high council agreed that any researchers are needed to be acquired, right?"

The swordwielder didn't react to the choice he wanted to become. She smiled with the nod, "Well I guess I can trust my research to you. I'll call Optimus about the news." Seeing Knock Out is smiling and now he has much more to do to study the ancient alien history.

Back in 2551

The Captain and others have finally made it to the rendezvous point in the safe zone, the pelican ship and cybertronian ship as Nightblade stood there with cadet and wait for Knock Out. The group has entered into the ship and get treated with the wounds. But no Knock Out and other SPARTAN soldiers who are not in the group.

"Dr. Knock Out and SPARTAN soldiers are out there, ma'am. We have to fall back to frigate ship," the captain announced.

Suddenly, the Autobot cadet saw something at the few miles from the fields. "Captain Nightblade!" the cadet shouted as he sees the sports car is coming toward them and hit the break pedal.

The swordwielder is relieved to see Knock Out is safe, someone opened his door to hop off the cabin... And another door is opened that both SPARTAN soldiers are alive. But one silver soldier is injured with the wood plank on her arm.

"The mission is a success... But lost one casualty," Raine spoke up to the captain.

"It is good to see you both alive, SPARTAN. It time to head home to the frigate, soldier."

Raine and Shaine saluted to the superior rank then Knock Out kneel down to their height.

"Shaine, about the promise I made." He pulls his servo to Shaine and sees the necklace is still intact.

"My necklace, you kept it safe," Shaine gleamed her eyes under her helmet as she takes it back to her. "Thank you, red," She thanked him for it and then he gives the data slug to Raine when the device shrunk to her hand. And so the UNSC soldiers and Autobot went to their own ship and ready to leave the planet. After Nightblade and two humans have been talking a little bit for the while, then one of soldiers took a picture of them include Knock Out in it.

=End of Story=


End file.
